Perdido en El Amor
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: ¿Nunca les ha pasado que se enamoran de alguien en un momento menos esperado?. A mi me acaba de pasar y fue algo que no puedo explicar...[Mi Mejor Fic (Segun Yo) pasen y leanlo]


Hi Little Towers!:3 les he traido otro maravilloso fic. La verdad creo que es el que mejor me he quedado de todos los que he hecho ñ.ñ ...Pero eso queda a decision de ustedes :3 asi que dejen sus reviews porfavor, disfruten :)

* * *

Y la musica de la ultima cancion de esa noche comenzo a sonar. ''Esto apesta'', dije para mis interiores, ¿La razón? Que estos ultimos dias me he sentido atraido hacia cierta persona alta, de ojos color miel, castaño y lesionado de una pierna. ¿Ya supieron de quien hablo?, si, exactamente me enamore de James Maslow, mi compañero de la banda ¿Pero como? No lo se, solo sucedio de un dia para otro, y el motivo de que esto apesta es por el simple hecho de que comienza a sonar ''Lost In Love''. Osea, no se si es que la vida me odia o es una señal del destino. Pero henos aqui, ya mi amigo Carlos empieza a cantar:

_[Carlos]: Drive me crazy, I'm so into you _  
_Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_

_[Logan]: And the taste of your lips got me feeling high _  
_Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies _  
_Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized _  
_I'll never be the same_

_[Los Cuatro]: Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love _  
_And I don't wanna be found _  
_Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love_

_[James]: Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do _  
_I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you_

La verdad cuando canta su parte siento algo especial, siento como si se la dedicara a alguien. Pero mis sueños se ven rotos ya que no se si el sigue saliendo con la bruja de Halston o terminaron, lo mas probale es que se lo cante a esa tipa. O tambien a Carlos, ellos siempre pasan tiempo juntos y no seria raro que estuvieran enamorados...

_[Kendall]: And the taste of your lips got me feeling high _  
_Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies _  
_Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized _  
_Come on let's run away_

_[Los Cuatro]: Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love _  
_And I don't wanna be found _  
_Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love x2_

Y no les he contado que hoy tenemos de invitado especial a Jake. En este momento sale para cantar su Rap.

_[Jake Miller]: Call the FBI, call the CIA _  
_Cuz now I'm lost in love, I'm MIA _  
_No GPS, cuz baby you my compass _  
_I can show you the world like Christopher Columbus _  
_Baby you ain't even gotta worry bout a thing no _  
_Give a star line talking bout Ringo _  
_Just run away, don't make a sound _  
_I'm lost in love, don't wanna be found_

Me dejo llevar por el momento y no me importo la coreografia, camino por el escenario entre mis otros dos amigos hasta toparme con mi amor ''Prohibido'', creo que aun no me nota, le doy unos toques en el hombro y voltea a verme, lo jalo del cuello y le doy un beso en los labios, me quedo pensando en lo que el haria en este momento; Empujarme y rechazar el beso o corresponderlo. Pasaron unos segundos y sucedio la segunda opcion, lo correspondio y paso sus manos por mi cintura atrayendome mas hacia su cuerpo. Ahora me importa una mierda lo que los demas piensen, solo estamos el y yo frente todo el mundo demostrando que ''Kogan'' no existe y ni existira.-Te Amo James.- le dije temeroso y confiado al mismo tiempo.

_[Carlos]: Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love _  
_And I don't wanna be found _  
_Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love (x2)_

Le robo su momento a Carlos y yo canto...

_[Logan]: Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_

-Claro que Te Amo Logs.-me dijo con seguridad y me volvio a besar en los labios

-¿Y que pasa con Halston?-le pregunte con un tono de duda muy notable

-Ella no me importa, solo la usaba para tratar de olvidarte.-yo sonrei como nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida, solo lo abraze con toda la fuerza que tuve. Tenia los ojos cerrados, pero los abri cuando senti que un reflector nos iluminaba a ambos y en un minuto a todas nuestras Rusher's y los R'Boys empezaron a aplaudir. Creo que eso quiere decir que aceptan nuestro romance.

* * *

¿Y que tal les parecio? ¿Esta mal o Bien? dejen sus Reviews, se los pido de favor y gracias por leer mis anteriores fics ñ.ñ

Besos  
BYE ;D


End file.
